<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You by Arisacrlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681791">For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight'>Arisacrlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, M/M, TsukiKage, Tsukishima's birthday, tsukishimaxkageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio adalah sang Raja, dan sebagai Penasihat—Tsukishima Kei sudah disumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya. [tsukikage]</p><p>for Tsukishima's birthday 2020. Happy birthday, Karasuno #11 middle blocker!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>For You</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>[ tsukishima kei – kageyama tobio ]</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Kingdom!AU, fluff<br/></em>
</p><p>Dedicated to<strong><b> Tsukishima Kei, </b></strong></p><p><em>our beloved KRSN #11 middle blocker</em>. Happy Birthday!</p><p>Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate</p><p>For You [story] © Arisacrlight</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Undangan itu sudah berada di tangan si pemilik helaian sekelam malam kurang lebih lima belas menit. Bukan kertas undangan biasa—terbuat dari perkamen warna merah marun, dihias pula dengan cetakan lambang kerajaan milik negeri tetangga yang berunsur rubah. Isinya pun tertulis dalam tinta hitam mengilat, mencerminkan seberapa tinggi level undangan yang dimaksud. Sebuah undangan pesta ulang tahun pangeran kembar dari Kerajaan Inarizaki, yaitu Miya Atsumu dan Miya Osamu. Sebagai seorang putra mahkota Raja dari Karasuno yang tersohor, sudah pasti Kageyama Tobio mendapatkan undangan eksklusif tersebut.</p><p>“Jadi bagaimana, Yang Mulia?” merasa bahwa Kageyama masih melamun sambil memandangi perkamen, penasihat pribadinya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Tsukishima Kei namanya, sang Penasihat pribadi putra raja di Karasuno, kini membetulkan letak kacamata seraya memandang lurus pada tuannya. “Anda akan hadir, atau tidak?”</p><p>Kageyama mengeluarkan decakan malas. Terkesan tidak sopan memang, tapi siapa pula yang peduli? Tsukishima adalah kenalan Kageyama sejak kecil, dan sepertinya sopan santun sudah bukan prioritas di antara mereka lagi. Lagipula, sebetulnya Tsukishima itu—</p><p>“Otakmu bahkan lambat bekerja untuk undangan remeh semacam itu, ya, Raja.”</p><p>--tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali. Kageyama tidak akan ragu mengecap sang Penasihat pribadi dengan kata kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diri, sebab baginya hal itu adalah fakta yang tidak akan bisa dipungkiri. Berinteraksi dengan Tsukishima lebih baik mempersiapkan diri, sebab kata-katanya bisa menaburkan garam ke dalam hati.</p><p>Benar, Tsukishima Kei adalah penasihat berlidah tajam yang—Kageyama sangat enggan mengakui ini—berotak lebih cemerlang dari sang tuan. Lelaki itu cenderung memberikan masukan dengan pembawaan yang <em>kelewat</em> terus terang, meluncur begitu saja diselingi ejekan menjengkelkan. Bukan hal aneh apabila menemukan mereka justru saling beradu argumen, alih-alih duduk manis berdua menghadap teh seraya mendiskusikan sejarah atau topik kerajaan.</p><p>“Diam,” ketus Kegayama, sengaja mendelik untuk memperlihatkan muka galak. Akan tetapi, yang dipelototi justru membalas dengan semburan tawa. Orang-orang di luar sana sering bilang Kageyama Tobio punya aura yang mengintimidasi, padahal bagi Tsukishima hal itu tidak benar sama sekali.</p><p>Lagi, netra dengan iris warna lebih gelap menelusuri perkamen yang ada di tangan. Sebetulnya, bisa saja Kageyama langsung mengiyakan kedatangannya, lalu meminta kurir istana untuk mengantarkan konfirmasi atas undangan yang ia terima ke Inarizaki. Lagipula, ia kenal baik dengan si Kembar Miya. Mereka dulu acap bertemu jika mengikuti perburuan rusa, ada acara kunjungan istana, juga sempat belajar di akademi khusus bangsawan kerajaan yang sama.</p><p>Lantas begitu usia Kageyama menginjak angka tujuh belas tahun, beredar kabar bahwa putra mahkota Karasuno itu akan dipilih menjadi tunangan dari salah satu si Kembar Miya. Sebuah kabar yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, tetapi ramai diperbincangkan lantaran tokoh yang jadi buah bibir adalah pangeran dari dua kerajaan besar.</p><p>Kageyama sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rumor itu, tetapi kakak perempuannya, Miwa, jadi suka iseng mengangkat-angkat alis jika sang adik laki-laki berpapasan dengannya. Kageyama sama sekali tidak peduli, tetapi kakeknya, Kazuyo, bahkan jadi kerap menawarinya untuk latihan olahraga bersama dengan si Kembar Miya di hari-hari tertentu. Kageyama betul-betul tak peduli, tetapi orangtuanya jadi mulai berdiskusi perihal pendamping si Tobio di masa depan.</p><p>
  <em>Benar-benar merepotkan. <br/></em>
</p><p>Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu kalau dibandingkan dengan si Kembar Miya, Kageyama merasa Tsukishima lebih 'berharga'. <em>Ehm</em>, bisa juga merujuk dalam konteks romansa?</p><p>“Yang Mulia, dunia tidak berputar di sekitarmu saja. Kau hanya tinggal memilih--tidak, atau iya?”</p><p>“.… Aku akan datang kalau kau juga ingin datang.”</p><p>Jawaban yang tidak diduga-duga. Tsukishima mengangkat kedua alisnya, “Jangan bercanda. Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu, Raja.”</p><p>“Aku malas berpikir,” Kageyama membalas jengkel. “Mau datang atau tidak, bagiku tidak akan berpengaruh banyak.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, manjanya.</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab dalam mengurusi sang Putra Mahkota.</p><p>Maka, lelaki yang lebih tinggi pun membetulkan letak kacamata. Kaki jenjang melangkah mendekati yang lebih muda. “Kalau begitu,” ia berkata, nada rendah sengaja dijaga. “saya menyarankan, sebaiknya kita berdua datang.”</p><p>Satu tangan Tsukishima terulur hingga menyentuh dagu Kageyama. Kepala berambut hitam diarahkan hingga menengadah, mempertemukan tatap dari dua pasang mata berbeda warna. Posisi itu memang kurang ajar, <em>sangat kurang ajar</em>, bahkan terbilang lancang. Orang awam yang melihatnya pasti menjerit dan menuduh Tsukishima melakukan pelecehan karena menyentuh sang Putra Mahkota.</p><p>
  <em>Tapi, mereka bisa apa, tatkala Tsukishima sudah punya hak khusus atas diri Kageyama?</em>
</p><p>“Di pesta Inarizaki, akan hamba tunjukkan kalau Yang Mulia Kageyama Tobio sudah punya pemilik hati.”</p><p>Semburat merah menjalar dengan cepat di wajah sang Raja Kecil. “Jangan sembarangan, Tsukishima brengsek!” ia mendesis, berniat untuk menepis.</p><p>Tapi satu tangan Kageyama telah berada dalam genggaman tangkas Tsukishima. Lelaki yang berkacamata kemudian membungkuk, mendaratkan kecupan di permukaan tangan tuannya.</p><p>“Jangan malu-malu begitu, Tobio,” Tsukishima menyeringai, puas mendapati Kageyama panik dengan rona di pipi. “Sudah saatnya memberitahu dunia, kalau sebetulnya kita berdua adalah <em>tunangan rahasia</em>.”</p><p>Kageyama Tobio adalah sang Raja, dan Tsukishima Kei sebagai penasihat telah disumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya.</p><p>Meski demikian, status penasihat pun bisa naik pangkat--yaitu menjadi tunangan dan calon pendamping hidup, misalnya. Itulah jalan takdir Tsukishima untuk Kageyama, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>finish.</strong>
</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>